


Unbearable Pleasure

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Steve and Bucky decide to spice up their sex life by adding handcuffs to the mix, but things take a new direction when Steve realizes his nipples are ticklish.





	Unbearable Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr. Definitely a bit smuttier than my usual fics, so beware of that. I hope you like it if you read it!
> 
> Warnings: bondage, nipple tickling, sexual intercourse

It was funny how many things you could realize while being tied to a bed. Firstly, it wasn’t as uncomfortable if the person tying you down actually knew what they were doing. Padded handcuffs, not too tight, positioning your arms just right so that nothing felt strained. Comfort before anything.

Second, even if the person staring down at you was your partner of four years, you still felt vulnerable. Cheeks flushing, gaze averting as they smiled warmly in reassurance, and yet you couldn’t help yourself.

Third, giving up control felt good. Way too good. Steve had never known it would feel so good.

“Comfy?” Bucky asked, readjusting on top of him and grinding over Steve’s hips in a cruel way.

“Very,” Steve deadpanned, aware of how he couldn’t hide a single thing right now. “I’d be more into it if you kissed me.”

Bucky hummed. “No patience, I see.”

“I didn’t agree to be tied up for you to ogle me.”

“But you love it when I ogle you.”

Steve tugged at his trapped arms. “I love it when we’re equally exposed.”

“I can untie you if you’re having second thoughts.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. He was being a bit bratty about this, yes, but he didn’t dislike it. In fact, he could definitely see the appeal of being spread out and naked with every part of you visible and exposed. Submitting to trust, because doing this took a lot of trust. The four years worth of sex and ten years worth of friendship kind of trust.

So no, he wasn’t having second thoughts.

“Kiss me.”

Bucky obliged this time, leaning down and letting his lips capture Steve’s. Sweet and loving. Something he knew Steve needed if he was going to continue their strange attempt at experimenting.

He didn’t protest when hands found his sides, slowly caressing them like Bucky always did as their foreplay took speed. Steve inhaled shakily into his mouth, and he could feel Bucky smile as his hands journeyed upward. Cupping his face, playing with his hair, and Steve ached to touch him back, and the fact that he couldn’t was frustrating and arousing all at once.

Bucky broke the kiss and watched him for a moment, desire evident in his gaze. Steve felt himself flush under the scrutiny once more, and he knew Bucky enjoyed it. Enjoyed watching him get flustered because of him.

“What?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Just admiring you.”

“If I knew you’d be this slow I never would’ve agreed to have my hands be tied.”

“Always so impatient.”

“You never complain.”

“True. But I’d like us to take it slower this time. Please,” he added when Steve opened his mouth. “I want to cherish every part of you.”

How could one say no to that?

Bucky didn’t return to his mouth. Instead, he pressed his own lips to Steve’s shoulder. Lingering, until he finally moved upward to give Steve’s neck the same treatment, knowing it drove him insane. His grin was lethal when he pulled away, clearly viewing Steve’s moan as a victory.

“Don’t stop.”

But Bucky left his neck entirely and started kissing down his chest, making Steve laugh when he reached his rib cage. Each tickly kiss breaking into their attempt at serious eroticism, but Steve knew neither of them minded when Bucky laughed into his skin.

“Ticklish?” Bucky asked, as if he hadn’t known that for a decade. Still, he enjoyed Steve’s blush, which always surfaced each time he would ask that.

“Not at all,” Steve replied automatically, and he knew Bucky would’ve taken it as a challenge had his arms been free to defend himself. This time though he only shook his head, amused, and moved his mouth upward again and over Steve’s nipple. Then he stopped.

“What do we have here?” he mumbled, and Steve almost exploded with pleasure when he ran the tip of his tongue over it. Fucking Bucky. Always taking advantage of his knowledge of what Steve enjoyed.

“Oh, shit,” Steve breathed out, back arching and heart almost fleeing when Bucky looked up at him with lust. “Oh, fuck.”

“You like that?”

“Yes.” No point denying it, lest he wanted Bucky to stop it just to torture him. “Don’t stop,” he said anyway.

And, for once, Bucky didn’t, and then came realization number four.

Steve had ticklish nipples, but only if they’d been played with for long enough to almost push him over the edge, and only if you touched them with your fingers, which Bucky did eventually when he moved up to kiss his mouth. Had Steve been prepared for it he might’ve been able to swallow his laugh, but he hadn’t, so he didn’t. Bucky pulled away when the laughter didn’t stop. “What’s so funny?”

“N-nothing.”

“Oh, really? You were nearly in hysterics just now and don’t think I missed your stutter. Spill.” He emphasized his words by poking him in the ribs twice, and Steve let out a shriek so embarrassing he might as well just die right there and then, but Bucky didn’t comment on it.

“It’s nothing, I promise.” Because how the hell was he about to explain what he’d just discovered?

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how tempting it is to tickle you properly right now?”

“So why don’t you?”

“Uh, you’re tied up? And too ticklish for your own good? You’d die.” The shadow of a smirk found his lips. “I could threaten to do it, though. God knows you giggle by me just wiggling my fingers in the air.”

Steve moved his right leg, nearly jostling Bucky off of him. “Don’t.”

“Tell me, then. I wouldn’t even be making this a big deal if you didn’t seem so embarrassed about it.”

“You’ve always loved watching me squirm.”

“Darling, you look fucking delicious when you squirm.”

Steve groaned. “You can’t say things like that and then not kiss me.”

“I’ll kiss you in a bit. Hell, I’ll do so much more to you, if you just tell me why you laughed.”

Unfair, was the only word to cross Steve’s mind, but he knew he wouldn’t be letting it go either if Bucky reacted like this.

“I just-” he started, aware that his voice was higher than usual. “You were tickling me, s’all.”

“Wait, just now?”

“Uh huh.”

“How? I wasn’t even touching your ribs.”

“Apparently I have a new tickle spot.”

Bucky seemed to get it. “Your  _nipples_?”

“I, uh, think so, yeah.”

“You’re seriously the most ticklish person I’ve ever met, it’s ridiculous.” But Bucky’s smile was kind, maybe a little amused.

“You love it,” Steve said, his attempt at not dying from embarrassment.

“Oh, I definitely do.” His face fell a little. “That means I can’t play with them anymore, though. As much as I love your laugh, I don’t want you to be laughing and suffering through the whole intercourse.”

This was an entirely different level of blushing, and Bucky noticed. “What?”

“About that,” Steve said, coughing like a goddamn cliché.

Bucky frowned at him, and then, realization. “You liked it.” No question.

Steve spluttered. “No! I- okay, yes, but how the hell can you  _know_ that when I realized it like a minute ago?”

“What the hell else could you have said just now?” Bucky tilted his head, and it was only when Steve went to push his hair behind his ear that he remembered he was still tied up. Interesting, how one could forget something like that. “Is it… do you like being tickled in general or just your nipples?”

Steve licked his lips. “The nipples. I mean, it’s always fun, but-”

“Not arousing?”

“Not in the same way.”

“Huh.” Bucky’s lips twitched. “You’re blushing.”

“I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be.”

Steve breathed out a laugh. “How can I not?”

“I think it’s hot as fuck, if that helps. Also endearing, but mostly hot.”

“Good to know.”

“Don’t be a smartass and tell me what to do.”

Steve hadn’t expected that. “Uh, well, I-” Averting his eyes, he tried to remember how they’d ended up here. How Bucky’s request at experimenting more had led to  _this_.

Bucky leaned down and kissed his temple, buying him time. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, but I only want to make you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good,” Steve mumbled, and relished in the way Bucky laughed.

“Maybe, but I want to do things  _you_ want me to do.”

Steve inhaled. Now or never.

“I… liked it when you tickled my, uh, nipples with your fingertips.”

Bucky was still leaning over him, lips moving down to whisper in his ear. “Nails?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Gently?”

“Gently.”

Bucky responded by sliding off of him, one leg still thrown across Steve’s thighs as his hand found his right nipple. Steve gripped the headboard when the tickling started, a smile already forming on his lips. Unbearable pleasure overtook him, but rather than laugh hysterically he could only giggle. The sensation was strange, too much but not enough at the same time. Ticklish, but not bad enough that he wanted it to stop. It was just enough.

Bucky started nibbling at his earlobe, and Steve’s laughter kicked up a notch. “Too much?” he asked, but Steve shook his head. He enjoyed the combination of sensuality and playfulness, even if he tried to move his head away. It was part of the thrill for him, and when Bucky stopped the nibbling he was still laughing just as hard.

Bucky eventually found an incredibly sensitive spot just below his left nipple, and Steve had never been more grateful for the padded handcuffs. Partly because they kept him chained, partly because they kept him unbruised. Bucky’s mouth usually painted him enough as it was.

“You like that, huh?” Bucky asked, voice low and hungry and so fucking teasy that Steve almost didn’t need to be touched to finish.

Bucky could probably tell, because he was suddenly straddling him again, the two of them grinding together as Bucky now used both fingers to tickle Steve’s nipples. Steve didn’t really need more and came with a giggly moan, which was apparently the hottest thing Bucky had ever heard because he wasn’t far behind.

“You still regret agreeing to the cuffs?” Bucky asked a while later as he reached for the key.

Steve had to laugh. “Not at all.”

Bucky didn’t untie him immediately. “I must say you’re a pretty sight like this.”

“I’m sweaty and sticky.”

“Your cheeks are rosy. You’re panting a bit. And I happen to like you sweaty and sticky,” he added with a wink. “And I love how trusting you look.”

“How can one look trusting?”

“They’re tied up with permission.”

“I think that’s a kink.”

“That you apparently have.”

“Hm, I wouldn’t go that far.” Steve licked his lips. “But I’d be willing to try it out again.”

“You only want me to tickle your nipples.”

Steve let out an embarrassed laugh. “And you’d get to tie me up. Win win.”

“I can tickle them without tying you up.”

“I know, but- well, I didn’t hate this.”

Bucky smirked. “No?”

“No.”

“Did you  _like_ it?”

“Yeah, yeah, stop looking so smug and get me out of these.”

“I’m gonna tickle you once you’re free,” Bucky said. “Been wanting to for ages now.”

“You have a tickle kink, Buck.”

“ _You’re_ the one who came from me tickling you.”

“But you enjoyed it.”

“Of course I did.”

“See? Tickle kink.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“Oh, not at all. It’s fun.”

“Would you let me tickle you in other places if you were tied up?”

Steve actually considered it. There’s definitely something special about that level of helplessness and desperation. “Can I give you a raincheck on that answer?”

“Fine. Can I try tickling you for just a few seconds now?”

“Where?”

“Hmm, belly?”

A spot that wasn’t super ticklish. Steve could handle that. “Sure.”

Only apparently he couldn’t handle it at all.

“You lasted a whole five seconds,” Bucky said, finally untying him.

“Oh, shut up and- wait!”

“Told you I was gonna tickle you.”

Steve grabbed his wrists. “Can’t we talk about this?”

Bucky leaned in and nibbled at his neck like a cheater. “No.”

“Don’t be mean,” Steve said, giggling.

“I’m never mean.”

“I’m gross and tired.”

“That’s never been a problem.”

“Let’s go shower.”

Bucky paused. “All right,” he said with a sigh. “I can always tickle you later.”

Steve kissed him briefly. “You always do.”

“What can I say? You’re just too ticklish for your own good.”

“Yeah, yeah, you love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
